


Turn Me Up

by CaitClandestine



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Lachlan Power - Fandom, Robert Latsky - Fandom, The Pack (Minecraft), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: Rob likes to hear Lachlan.





	Turn Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> no idea where this came from but there we go

Lachlan’s so loud that even though they’re in his office, the most soundproof room in the house Rob knows they can still be heard if there were anyone home to hear them, which they’ve made sure there decidedly isn’t. Still.

“Do you have to make so much noise” He snaps, bringing the belt down across Lachlan’s bright red shoulders again, adding to the multitude of thick, broad welts criss-crossing along the length of his back and trailing all the way down to his thighs.

Lachlan doesn’t of course, shouting out and nearly choking on the sob that another prompt smack drags out of his throat and maybe Rob should’ve gagged him but in all honesty he likes to hear the way Lachlan cries out, the increasingly desperate pleas of his name and the way he begs so prettily for him to stop, that it’s too much and he can’t take anymore even though they both know he’s lying. 

He’s such a gorgeous picture right now, on all fours against the beach towels Rob’s laid down on the floor, knees forced apart by the thick metal bar between them, hands tied and held above his head and Lachlan knows far better than to move them. 

“Stop, please! Rob, you’re hurting me!”

It’s almost convincing, the way Lachlan tries to curve and bend himself to lesson the force of each blow, tears no doubt all over his face by now as his chest heaves with every rough breath but Rob only has to take a few steps to be able to see how hard his cock is, curved high and red and all the wiggling he’s doing is nothing but a sign of how wanton he is, strung out and aching for Rob to finally allow him release.

But not yet. Loud as Lachlan is Rob knows he’s not there yet. It’s best when he’s nearly incoherent, the pain and pleasure blending into one and Rob picks up his rhythm to help him out, knows a steady pace helps Lachlan focus more. 

Smack, smack, smack. He starts just above Lachlan’s knees and moves steadily upwards, finding less and less unmarked skin to redden, just tiny narrow strips of pale flesh that he expertly manoeuvres the leather into again and again.

“Stop, stopstopstop!”

Lachlan’s toes are curling against the towels, head and elbows dropped flat to the floor and he’s almost there, nearly reached the tremoring pitch Rob’s prepared to reward him for.

“Go on then, touch yourself” He says casually, unable to hold back his grin as Lachlan reacts immediately, tied hands shifting down underneath himself, curling around his cock and now he’s got only his head to brace against the floor and Rob can’t wait to see the red mark across his forehead. 

He relents with the hits, just slides the leather over teasingly Lachlan’s skin as he touches himself, listens to him groan under his breath and Rob takes a minute to shove a hand into his own jeans and give himself a few strokes before he turns his attention back to his boyfriend, startling him into another cry by applying a vigorous smack to a tiny expanse of unmarked skin across his right thigh.

Rob rolls into a rhythm again, noticing how Lachlan’s adjusted the pace of his hands to match, whining breathily and he’s not trying to wiggle now, reached the point where he just can’t control himself anymore, desperate and so, so close.

Rob adjusts his angle just a little, working his way up and he waits until he finds the perfect final spot, until he’s sure Lachlan’s on the very edge and adds a little more force to his swing as he brings the belt down one final time against the small of Lachlan’s back, not so much unmarked skin this time but cutting across two of the thickest, reddest marks in way that will truly hurt and Lachlan genuinely screams, body twitching and jerking as he still manages to keep his hands on his cock, entire body shivering a few seconds later and Rob takes a second to enjoy the sight of the other man shooting onto the towels, bound hands finally free to take his weight again as he trembles, still groaning even though he’s not being touched anymore before he drops the belt and pulls his cock from his jeans properly and has to hold back a groan of his own as Lachlan does a final very deliberate wiggle this time, an invitation that Rob’s quick to take, dropping to his knees and lining himself up just in time to come across the bright red skin of Lachlan’s ass.


End file.
